


Eye for an eye

by GuiltyPotato



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alcohol, Cunnilingus, F/M, Foot Jobs, I'm Sorry, Masturbation, Non-Penetrative Sex, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:54:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22876612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuiltyPotato/pseuds/GuiltyPotato
Summary: Reader is frustrated so she masturbates while Vergil isn't here. OR IS HE? *dun dun duuuuuun*
Relationships: Vergil (Devil May Cry)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	Eye for an eye

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this last week, which I spent completely high on opioids after getting awfully sick. I barely remember doing anything during this hellish week, except for having a nightmare about merging with my mattress and being stuck to it forever. I'm sharing this mainly because my friend and I have been laughing about this for a whole hour ever since I've discovered it end sent it to her, but she also told me it was pretty good *Ocelot entered the chat*, so here you go lmao

You didn't know how to address the elephant in the room with him. He told you he loved you more than anything, and asked you to be patient with him, as he had a hard time understanding his own feelings. You were patient. Very patient. The problem is that he really took his time with a lot of things. Most didn't bother you. But one did. Sex. You slept in the same bed. Every night. And he loved to hold you really tight when falling asleep. But you said you'd be patient, so you never complained. Instead, you decided to rant about how frustrated you were to your girl friends when you drank and eat pizza together. Dante, Vergil and Nero were out on a job, so all four of you could drink, gossip and cackle together with no restraint.  
  
"Ya tellin' me he still ain't tried to get in ya panties?"  
  
"Maybe he doesn't know how to deal with that?"  
  
"But he sure did know how to when he fucked some girl some decades ago and made Nero"  
  
You sighed and sipped on your drink.  
  
"Just do it yourself then"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Why don't you just masturbate?"  
  
Trish asked  
  
"I don't like it with my hands, they're ridiculously small and I feel nothing"  
  
Lady put her hands up and looked at you as if she had it all figured out  
  
"Use a toy then"  
  
"I don't like those..."  
  
"Then stop being picky and try jerkin' off again, if yer horny but yer man won't touch ya, ya ain't got many options left babygirl"  
  
"Ugh.. I told you I don't like it."  
  
"But did you even ask him?"  
  
"Ask him what?"  
  
"Ask him about having sex, obviously"  
  
The busty blonde whipped her hair to the side and waited for your answer  
  
"Not really.. he... He just told me he wanted to take things slow generally. So i'm letting him go at his own pace. If I guilt trip him into doing it I'll only feel bad anyway, and it probably won't work."  
  
Lady gulped down the rest of her drink faster than the speed of light  
  
"Hey it's nice and all to respect him wanting to take things slow, but you have to tell him when things don't feel right for you too"  
  
She grabbed a slice of pizza and chomped down on it, Trish did the same.  
Nico grabbed two slices and shoved one in your mouth, you almost choked on it, then started chewing absent mindedly while staring at your glass, your drunk brain just enjoying the act of chewing.  
  
"Does he get hard? Like when he sleeps and all? You should take advantage of that. Men get hard for no reason in their sleep I swear. Allost every mornin' Nero disappears in the shower 'cause he's wakin' up with a hard on. It's so fuckin' funny. His face stays red for like the next three hours hah! Especially when he can't keep his voice down when taking care of i-"  
  
Lady, Trish and yourself all yelled "No more details please!", you really didn't need to think about Nero jerking off or the sounds he made when he did, that was her burden to bear.  
  
"I won't. I wouldn't like it if I didn't want to have sex with him and he did his business with me while I was asleep. And he's probably got a good reason too. Guess i'll just wait."  
  
"Try talking to him. I'm telling you"  
  
"Try jerkin' off, i'm tellin' ya. Maybe ya didn't like it 'cause ya were doin' it wrong. Want some pro tips?"  
  
"Pro tips you say?"  
  
Trish and Lady turned to Nico, intrigued. You spent most of the night talking about masturbation. Well they did. You had never managed to make yourself come, or feel as good as you did when having sex, not even almost as good, so you never bothered.  
  
After a few hours and more alcohol, you went to bed. Vergil was still out. Truth be told, you were curious about some of the things, the.. "techniques" the girls were sharing when talking about self care. Maybe the things they talked about would work on you. A lot of those were things you had never tried, or thought of. The type of things you discover only if you spend hours experimenting with yourself. You could try it. Vergil was out anyway, he wouldn't get in your way, and you would probably fail.

But you had nothing to lose and everything to gain. If it worked, you'd ease your frustration and finally be able to masturbate. If not, it's 3 AM, you're by yourself, and you have nothing to do anyway. Nico talked about liking to do it when she took a bath because everything felt warm and the hot water relaxed her, and her hands wouldn't get cold. Trish said that the most important was to take your time and not have an orgasm as a goal, because pleasure in itself already was a reward. Lady said that focusing on body parts other than the main ones you'd think of when thinking about masturbating were what made it an even better experience for her.  
  
Basically take a bath, take it slow, grope yourself. Sounds pretty easy. You started filling up the bathtub with hot water and poured in lavender scented bath salts. The water turned purple and the lavender scent filled up the bathroom quickly, carried by the thick steam that emanated from the water. You finally undressed and submerged your body in the water. You were already feeling pretty relaxed and horny due to the alcohol in your system, and the bath made you melt. You let yourself soak for a while and your thoughts naturally came to Vergil.  
  
Your non dominant hand slid across your stomach and delicate yet clumsy fingers massaged along your sides. You sighed as your hand found a breast, and felt a sensitive nipple hardening as you brushed against it. You gripped it between your index finger and your thumb and all you could think of were his hands. How rough they'd feel against your skin, holding you in place, how much pressure he'd use when grabbing your breasts, taking you from behind, groaning and panting in your ears, coaxing the sweetest sounds you can make out of you. Even though you were in a bath, you felt the distinctive sentation of your slick pouring out of you.  
  
Your other hand lowered itself and caressed your mound, and your index ran across your slit brifely, the slick wetness helping your finger glide more easily across your folds. You caressed them a few times more then slowly and carefully started rubbing your clit with your index and middle finder. The sensation made you shiver and your senses were heightened even more as your other hand roamed across your body, caressing the inside of your thighs and your hips, fingers trailing against your protruding hipbones. You made sure not to apply too much pressure and slowly circled on and around your clit, basking in the pleasure you felt from the light stimulation instead of trying to force an orgasm out of yourself at all costs.  
  
You felt something warm tightening in your stomach, and tried to keep your moans as low as you could. Your slipped your fingers lower and proded at your entrance. They entered you and slid in easily, your fingers were slender and short. You moaned and spread your fingers as much as possible, drooling when thinking of how it would feel to be spread open on Vergil's fingers and cock, you moaned even harder and wiggled your fingers in hopes to hit that sweet spot inside of you. You barely did as your fingers were too short and struggling to rub against it.  
  
Everything felt so intense but then something started feeling very off. Cold air. So you turned around. And Vergil was here. Staring at you. Looking quite pink in the cheeks. You were so ashamed and panicked that when you tried to speak, only unintelligible syllables came out of your mouth. He gulped hard and walked slowly towards you, with hungry eyes. You sobered up instantly. A minute ago you were happy to be finally able to enjoy masturbating. And now all you could associate this act to was getting caught wet handed by Vergil.  
  
Your ears felt so hot when he lowered himself to have his face at the same level as yours, and cupped your bright red cheek with his hand. You felt as if you were about to cry and couldn't look him in the eyes. Tears finally started falling down your cheeks. He wiped them off briefly before leaning in to kiss you. You wanted to disapear and tried to push him off but he was stronger than you and won.

The kiss was brief but felt different compared to all the other times when he ever gave you a small peck on the lips.  
  
"Sorry I interrupted you my love. I had knocked but you didn't answer."  
  
"Could you please not make this even worse than it already is Vergil?"  
  
He didn't know how to fix his mistake. He truly felt bad. He knew how shy you were. Then he thought of something. He undressed, clothes pooling at his feet and was left only in his underwear. That's when you noticed the giant erection he was sporting. He took off the last restricting piece of clothing and you kept on staring at him, confused.  
  
"Eye for an eye"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
He gripped his length and started slowly stroking his cock. He was staring right in your eyes, and he looked so intense, resting his arm on the edge of the bathtub to steady himself. He couldn't keep his eyes off of your naked body, letting his eyes wander over your form, which was slightly hidden by the purple hue of the bath water. But it seemed to be enough for him. He licked his lips and his hand started stroking his length at a faster pace. He blushed harder as he was getting into it. Not as much as you, but the barely visible shade of pink that adorned his cheeks sure made you feel a certain tingling sensation in your stomach. You stared at his cock and the precome dripping out of the tip, and your shy hand reached out to touch it. He growled as he felt your fingers come in contact with the sensitive flesh and it made you shiver.  
  
He took your hand in his and guided it across his throbbing member, inviting you to touch him more. Once you worked him to the steady rhythm, he took his hand off of yours and let it wander on your body. You moaned as you felt his strong hand grabbing hard at your side, his thumb brushing right under your breast, hesitating to adventure itself higher. He felt his release coming and groaned, grabbing your arm to stop you from stroking him. He leaned in to kiss you, deeper this time and turned you around to grab you by the hips. He dipped his head in the crook of your neck and began suckling at the sensitive skin of your neck.  
  
You stood up and he lifted you up in his arms. You secured your legs around his waist. His cock, still hard, was trapped between the two of you and you felt it twitch when it rubbed against you. He kept on kissing your neck and jaw, leaving small red marks on your skin while he guided the both of you through the cold hallway to your bedroom. Even though your skin was still wet, and the hallway cold, your skin still was on fire.  
  
He struggled to open the door with his hands already holding you, but managed to, closing it behind him, then carefully sat you down at the edge of the bed. He kneeled in front of you and parted your thighs, gulping hungrily at the sight of your folds dripping in your slick. His hand caressed its way up your thigh and his thumb dipped in your wetness, pressing against against your cunt briefly, coating itself your essence as he was parting your swelling lips to have a full view of you.  
  
Vergil lowered himself, breathing in your scent, a mixture of lavender and your arousal, and slowly licked a stripe up your slit, humming in approval as he tasted you for the first time. He brought his hand to his mouth, and sucked and licked at the thumb covered in your love juices before letting it wander over your body and setting it on your hip to hold you down, his other hand holding your thigh to keep you from closing them. He briefly kissed you clit and chuckled when he felt you shudder and your hips try to buck against him, but his hand was holding you firmly. It turned you on so much for him to be holding you this way.  
  
"You taste so sweet my love"  
  
"Stop teasing me Vergil"

You rested the leg he wasn't holding down on his shoulder and were silently begging for him to continue, digging your foot in his back to bring him closer. He lowered himself again and licked more long stripes, lapping eagerly at your flowing juices, then settled on stimulating your clit, taking delight in feeling you writhe under him as he brought you closer to your orgasm. You gripped the sheets tightly as you felt your orgasm coming and felt more slick juices gush out of you as you came.  
  
He let you ride it out, slowly suckling on your folds and gulping down the juices that would dribble out of you as you came down. You sat up, removing your leg from Vergil's shoulder and saw his hard cock leaking profusely, aching to be touched as he was still kneeling in front of you. You don't know how or why but when you reached for his cock, instead of using you hand like a normal person, you used your foot. He winced and clenched his teeth, sucking in a breath as your soft sole rubbed carefully the underside of his cock. There was something mesmerizing about watching your foot rub up and down his thick cock, and seeing his precome leaking down your foot and coating your toes.  
  
He didn't try to stop you. He actually was encouraging you to keep going by lightly rutting his hips against your slick foot. You were quite agile with your toes and took advantage of that skill to caress the tip of his throbbing length with them, rubbing his dripping hole with your big toe. The squelching sounds of your drenched foot rubbing against him was outrageously erotic. He couldn't set his mind on either staring at you or at your foot working his cock deliciously, holding it firmly against his stomach. His mouth was slightly ajar, and as his breathing got more and more erratic, he rutted against you faster and faster, until he cried out and thick white ropes of cum splashed all over your foot and his stomach.  
  
He kept on slowly rubbing his cock against your foot, and once his muscles stopped twitching uncontrollably, then reached out to grab a tissue from the box on your nightstand and proceeded to wipe your foot clean off of his various juices.  
  
He climbed in bed and grabbed you to pull you close to him. He kissed your forehead, then grabbed your chin to lift your head and kissed you. You pried your lips open and he slid his tongue inside of your mouth, relishing in your taste. You pulled away from each other when you needed to breathe again, and he placed another chaste kiss on your lips before holding you tighter. He was almost smothering you with your face pulled so tightly in his chest.  
  
"Hey, Vergil... I want to do this more often."  
  
"Then I'll indulge with you as much as you will desire my love"

**Author's Note:**

> What more can I say huh? Sorry for dumping my opium fueled trash here if this sucked lmao. Also sorry if the english isn't perfect. It's not my mother language so there has to be some mistakes in there but pretend you didn't see anything.


End file.
